1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to mechanisms for clamping a cutting tool holder in a rotary machining center or a non-rotating turning center. The cutting tool can take a variety of different forms, e.g. a turning tool, threading tool, grooving tool, drill, boring tool, tap, reamer, end mill, face mill, spot facer, counterbore or countersink. The cutting machine can include a tool storage mechanism and a tool changer device for transferring a selected tool between the storage mechanism and the cutting machine The invention is intended for use in non-rotating turning centers and/or rotating machining centers, whereby common tools can be shared or used o both types of machines.
2. Prior Developments
It is already known to equip rotary machining centers with clamping mechanisms for clamping selected cutting tool holders in a machine. Commonly the clamping mechanism comprises a circular socket formed in an end face of the spindle, and a drawbar movable linearly within the spindle on the socket axis of a machining center. The associated tool holder has a tubular section adapted for insertion into the socket for locking engagements with clamp elements carried by a movable drawbar.